


Drunk'n love

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hansoon, soonsol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung couldn't remember what had happened last night. All he remembers is having a tad too much to drink, which might expain how he woke up in an unfamiliar room. This had only happend one time before, but maybe this time wouldn't be all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk'n love

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I love Soonyoung and Hansol as a couple, and there isn't enough fics about them, so here is one for you guys. I hope you enjoy.

Soonyoung opened his eyes to a brand new day... bad idea. As soon as he opened his eyes, his head began to throb in ways that he thought could kill a man. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that he could relieve the pain, but his tries proved to be fruitless, for he was still suffering an utmost terrible headache. He knew that going to that club with the rest of the guys was a bad idea. Soonyoung was pretty horrible at holding in his liquor, and yet here he was suffering the consequences. Normally, when he had a headache, he could sleep it off, but it seemed that this particular one was not going to go away on its own, so he opted to give up on his useless attempt to go back to sleep. He moved his arms to stretch, when he suddenly felt a lump on the other side of the bed. He froze. His first thought was that it might have been a pillow, but pillows weren't that hard and they definitely didn't have hands. He was now aware of that fact that this was not his room and the bed he was on was definitely not his own either. He yanked his hand back to his side.

 _'Shit,'_ he thought. This could only mean one thing. He had probably slept with someone while he was drunk off his ass. He didn't want to turn his head to see who that person was. His back was to the sleeping figure. He looked under the covers and saw that he wasn't completely naked. His shirt was discarded somewhere and his pants were still on, so he definitely didn't go too far. His lips were swollen, so that meant that he had definitely had an intense make out session with whoever it was. He was starting to get really curious now, so he took a deep breath and on the count of three, he turned his whole body to the side to see who it was.

Choi Hansol, to be exact.

 Maybe looking was not such a good idea after all. His quickly sat up... again not a good idea. He had forgotten about his headache, until now. He couldn't believe it. He had slept— well not exactly, but he had spent the night with Hansol. Parts of it came flooding back to him now. He remembered how they were dancing, all of them. He remembered how he had gotten quite a bit too much to drink and he ended up on the dance floor with Hansol. He also remembered getting a little too close to the other. He had his arms wrapped around the other and before he knew it, he had somehow tripped the both of them, and as a result, he managed to kiss the other.

 He couldn't remember what had led up to being in his bedroom though. He had only gotten this drunk once in his life, and it had proven to be a horrible experience, but even though he wasn't quite fond of that time, he had remembered what had happened the night before, unlike this time.

 His head was hurting even more now. He peeked at Hansol's sleeping face. He wasn’t going to lie to himself, Hansol was really handsome, but when he was asleep, he looked even more stunning, and yes he found the younger attractive, and that was the problem, he found _Hansol_ attractive, and Hansol was probably straight.

All this thinking made his head hurt and he didn't want to be there when Hansol woke up, it would make things awkward, so he slowly got up... And again it proved to be a horrible idea. Hangovers were not something to be taken lightly, but he endured it and looked for his shirt. Along the way he managed to stay quiet… that was until he almost tripped.  He heard Hansol rustle on the bed.  Soonyoung froze. He waited a few seconds before he realized that Hansol was still asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief as he found his shirt by the door and quietly exited the room. He made sure to close it really slowly as to not make too much noise.

"Morning."

Soonyoung yelped. He spun around with his hand on his mouth, he almost fell backwards… again with the bad ideas.

And just as luck would have it, right in front of him was Seungcheol with knowing smirk. "From the state you’re in, it looks like you're pretty wrecked," he said trying to hide his laughter. 

Soonyoung was really embarrassed, but he was also confused. "Aren't you going to ask me why I just came out of Hansol's room?"

Seungcheol just stared at him with an amused look and a mug in his hands. "Nope," he said flatly. 

"Why?" he asked confused but then it hit him. Seungcheol wasn't drinking at the club, so Seungcheol could remember exactly what happened.

"If you're gonna ask me how I know you were in there, I think you already know the answer." Soonyoung nodded his head in agreement, but he still didn't know how he got into Hansol's room. He opened his mouth to ask, but Seungcheol beat him to it.

"And if you're going to ask me what went on last night, I'm not going to tell you," he said as he turned to head to the kitchen. Soonyoung followed after him. He knew he was going to say that, but that didn't mean he was going to give up just yet.

"Why not?" 

"Since I'm the leader of the group, I have to think of what's best for you guys, and I think that it's best for you to have to figure it out by yourself, but I also think that right now, it's best for you to drink some tea to get rid of that headache." Seungcheol mentioned toward the kettle that was already on the stove. Soonyoung grumbled and he would have protested would it not have been for his headache at the moment. He dragged his feet to the stove as Seungcheol opened the fridge. A few minutes passed and Soonyoung was sitting on a stool sipping his tea, while he took a pill for his migraine. 

He was about to ask again when Hansol entered the kitchen.  Soonyoung almost choked on the pill.

"Good morning," said Hansol.

His hair looked disheveled and he had red marks on his collarbone. Soonyoung's cheeks went red. He knew that he probably did that to him. He didn't look all that hung-over. Speaking of being hung-over, Soonyoung would have scolded him for getting drunk since Hansol was younger than him, but that would only force him to confront the situation, and he was not yet ready for rejection. He still didn't know if Hansol remembered anything. While he was thinking things over, Hansol had already prepared his own cup of tea and sat directly in front of Soonyoung. 

"Good morning," said Hansol again. Soonyoung still hadn't answered; he was too deep in thought. Hansol turned to look at Seungcheol, but he just shrugged his shoulders and left the kitchen. Soonyoung was too busy focusing on the massive flashbacks that were bombarding his brain at this moment.

                                                                           _Flashback_

_Soonyoung was on his third drink already, when he spoke to Hansol. "Let's dance," he asked the younger male._

_"No."_

_"Why not?" pouted Soonyoung._

_"Because I don't think it's a good idea to dance with all of those people over there," he said, as he sipped on his drink. Soonyoung didn't know if it was alcoholic or not, but right now he just wanted to dance._

_Soonyoung looked around the club with his cheeks puffed out in boredom "Dance with me," he said again as he tugged on Hansol's sleeve. Hansol shook his head.  Soonyoung huffed, but refused to give up. He put his head on his shoulders and tried his best to look hurt at his reply._

_After a few seconds Hansol relented. "Fine," he said. Soonyoung smiled brightly as he got up and took Hansol to the crowded dance floor. They began to dance to whatever upbeat song that the DJ was playing. They kept their respectable distance... that was until Soonyoung decided to get closer._

_"Soonyoung?" asked Hansol as the older male put his hands on either side of Hansol's shoulder. If Soonyoung heard him, he gave no sign, he just kept on dancing. Hansol continued to dance along with Soonyoung, he took the opportunity to really take a look at him. His cheeks were flushed, a look that suited him well, might he add, and he looked like he was actually having a fun time dancing amidst this crowded place. This time Hansol took a step closer to Soonyoung, which attracted the other's attention._

_"Hansol..." said Soonyoung. The music was blasting, but Hansol could hear him perfectly fine._

_"Yeah," he replied as Soonyoung took another step towards him. Soonyoung lifted his hand to the other's hair._

_"You've got something on your hair," he said as he got even closer. He could feel the other's breath caress his face, as he brushed something off of his hair. The dance floor became even more crowded and someone had managed to push Soonyoung further into Hansol, causing them both to lose balance. They would have fallen on the ground, would it not have been for the wall behind Hansol. They both stumbled backwards and he noticed that Hansol had grabbed him by the waist. He also noticed that their faces were getting closer... and closer.... and closer until finally the-_

"Soonyoung?" he was taken out of the trance he snapped back to reality and jumped when he noticed that Hansol was right in front of him. His cheeks became even redder than they already were.

"Are you okay?" he heard Hansol ask. 

It took him a few seconds before he responded. "Yup, I'm fine.  I’m great. Never better." he said masking his embarrassment. 

"Did you sleep well?" he heard Hansol ask.

"Yeah, why?" he said.

"Just asking, I slept well too.... And I noticed that I got these marks," he said as he pulled his collar down. Soonyoung's eyes travelled down from Hansol's eyes, to his neck, and finally on his collar bone. He had the biggest urge to leap across the table and kiss him senseless at the moment.

'Stupid hormones' he thought as he shook his head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Hansol

"Yeah," he replied weakly. He got up and put his cup in the sink. 

"I just need to get some fresh air," he said walking to the living room. The house was getting really hot and stuffy all of a sudden. He didn't know how to avoid the topic. He liked Hansol, but he wasn't sure if the other felt the same way about him, so it was best if he just kept quiet.

After he started to walk down the hall to the living room, he realized that he was walking with only socks, no shoes. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. He prefers walking without shoes, but today they were a problem and a big one because if he left his shoes at Hansol's room, then he was bound to see them. He mind was flooded with another flashback of that night.

_Flashback_

_All he could feel was Hansol's lips on his, his body against his own. Soonyoung had his arms wrapped around his neck and Hansol had his arms around his waist. He thought he would be the dominate one, but it was Hansol who was taking charge._

_"We - should - Probably - Go somewhere - Else," said Hansol in between kisses. He broke the kiss, which earned a whine of protest from Soonyoung. They took a cab home and Soonyoung stumbled to enter the house. Once he got inside, he didn't waste a moment and was back to kissing Hansol. It was a heated kiss. Somewhere along the way Soonyoung managed to slip his tongue into Hansol's mouth, which earned him a moan. They continued like that until the-_

"Soooooooonyoung," He didn't notice that he was staring blankly at his feet with a horrified expression. He looked up from the floor.

"Forget something?" he heard Hansol ask. If he thought he was red already, then he should see himself self now.

"Uh, me? No nothing... Um where are the others?" he asked.

"Seungcheol said he was going to take them somewhere."

 Huh, Soonyoung didn't remember hearing that.

"He said it when we were in the kitchen," said Hansol leaning on the door to his room.

"You sure you're okay? You look like you're missing something?" he asked as crossed his arms. 

"Who me? Nah, I'm better than I've ever been. I feel pretty awesome today, nope nothing missing" he said laughing nervously. Hansol continued to stare at him with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Okay, so if I walk into my room, I won't find _your_ shoes and _your_ necklace by _my_ bed," he said with a cocky expression.

Well, Shit. He didn't even realize that he had also forgotten his necklace. The jig was up. He heaved a sigh. It looks like he has to confront the situation after all. 

He could feel his heart beating rapidly. "Hansol... I don't know what to tell you. I can't remember a thing besides the fact that I kissed you." Tears were rolling down his cheeks. Hansol probably hated him right now.

"Why are you crying?" asked Hansol as he walked closer to the older male.

"You probably hate me right now, you probably think I took advantage of you while you were drunk, and I would ne-" he said. 

"Hey, hey," Hansol stopped him.

"I couldn't possibly hate you," he said as he wiped the tears with his hand.

"Besides… I wasn't even drunk," he said with a soft smile.

"I know, I’m sorry, I would nev— wait what?"

"I didn't drink anything alcoholic that night," he repeated.

"But we danced and-"

"Yeah, I know. We did dance and yes we did kiss, but was that so bad?" he asked with a hurt expression.

"What no! It wasn't bad at all," interjected Soonyoung before he could stop himself. That earned him a laugh from Hansol.

Hansol looked at him with a soft expression. "Come here," he said as he walked into his room with Soonyoung in tow.

"Do you want to know what happened?" he asked as he closed the door behind Soonyoung. Soonyoung gulped and nodded his head.

"Okay then," said Hansol as he approached him.

"After we came here, we came into my room and we kissed again," he said as he held Soonyoung head between his hands.

He looked at him straight in the eyes. "Like this," he whispered, as he brought their lips together in a soft yet fierce kiss. Soonyoung melted instantly. He didn't protest at all. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around Hansol's neck, just like he had done last night. Hansol managed to lay Soonyoung down on his bed, while he held himself above him with both hands flat against the sides of Soonyoung’s head. They stayed like that for a while before Hansol broke them apart.

"After that, I gave you this," he said as he pointed at a red spot above Soonyoung’s color bone. 

"And you gave me these," he said as he pointed at his own color bone. 

Soonyoung was breathless. That explained the hickeys and all, but he wanted to know what happened after that.

"I stopped what we were doing. I didn't want to go further because I wanted us to let our feelings out. I didn't want to do anything else while you were drunk," he said.

All that was going on through his mind was that Hansol did know that he liked him. 

"How'd you kno-" 

"You're not that subtle," he said. Soonyoung pouted. "But I'm glad.  I know that you feel about me the same way I feel about you," he said as he pecked Soonyoung on the nose.

Soonyoung stared at him for a while. "So you don't hate me?" he asked.

Hansol just stared at him. He had practically just demonstrated that he didn't hate him, but felt the complete opposite, and yet here was Soonyoung still asking. He rolled his eyes in amusement and kissed Soonyoung again.

"No, in fact, I love you," he said.

It took Soonyoung a few seconds to process what was happening before be pulled Hansol down for another kiss. Hansol chuckled. Soonyoung could be quite an idiot sometimes, but it was his little ticks and flaws that had caught Hansol's attention. 

"I love you too," replied Soonyoung with a vibrant smile. He caressed Soonyoung's face and lifted himself off the bed. 

"Where are you going?" asked Soonyoung with a pout.

" _We_ are going out," he said as he left to go to the shower.

"Why" whined Soonyoung.

"Because I'm taking you out on a date and afterwards we can come back here and finish what we started yesterday," he said as he winked at Soonyoung. Soonyoung’s cheeks went back to being beet red. Who knew that being drunk could resort to this? Maybe this wasn't such a bad experience after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope it was to your liking. Let me know what you think.


End file.
